


2% Body Fat

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Frotting, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: Gajeel really is an ass man
Relationships: Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	2% Body Fat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).

> Lemme just say that I once saw a post where the OP said Freed has a flat ass I got personally offended for him

“Are you good back there?” Freed asked Gajeel, who seemed to be very nervous behind him. Freed had begun to get a touch impatient as he waited on his front, taking his attention off Laxus’ cock to check and see how their iron dragon was doing. 

It was their first night off in a few weeks where he, Laxus and Gajeel wouldn’t be bothered by any other guild members. No Evergreen and Bickslow, no Natsu demanding fights. Just the three of them and some good stress relief. Well, it would be, but it seemed like Gajeel couldn’t get his act together.

“If you need a moment to stop, we can.” Laxus stated, a little upset that Freed’s hand had stopped teasing his cock, but it seemed there were more pressing matters.

Gajeel, red in the face, mumbled something even Laxus could barely here. “Gajeel, you’re going to have to speak up.” Freed stated, trying to sound reassuring and patient when all he wanted was to get some release.

“...Can I just...rub in between your asscheeks, Freed?” he asked, his hands coming down to hold Freed gently by the hips. Freed was often amazed by how gentle Gajeel’s calloused hands could be. He could destroy half a city block with his magic, and still be so soft and delicate as if Freed might snap in two. He wouldn’t, but the gesture was sweet either way. Even if his words didn’t exactly match the sweetness of his words. Gajeel seemed a bit flustered to ask such a question, and didn’t seem to be in the mood to go into why he wanted to do this. Who was Freed to say no and not let him indulge?

“I--sure, I don’t mind. Do as you please.” Freed offered before returning his attention to Laxus’ cock now that Gajeel seemed to be reassured that what he wanted was okay. As he took Laxus’ red tip back into his mouth, he felt Gajeel start to squeeze his ass and heard Gajeel shudder behind him. Freed wished he knew before how much his ass affected Gajeel. He could have been teasing him with it all this time!

Feeling Laxus run a hand through his hair and tug gently brought his focus back to the blonde. Narrowing his eyes back up at him to tell him silently to be patient, he started to take more of Laxus into his mouth, letting Laxus guide his head somewhat. Hearing Laxus start to let out restrained moans was nice, but it wasn’t enough for Freed, as he expertly lowered his head as deep as he could from this position, hearing Laxus swear under his breath and rest his head against the headboard. That was much better, Freed thought.

He then felt Gajeel hold him down by his hips and start to rub his thick cock in between Freed’s asscheeks. He heard Gajeel let out a soft groan as he started his thrusts, holding Freed firmer as he started to fuck Freed’s pert ass cheeks. It was crude, not even actual fucking, but just something about it made Freed shudder softly as he felt his own hard-on rub against the sheets.

“You’re so soft back here, Freed. It feels so nice--” he heard Gajeel grunt out in between thrusts, squeezing his cheeks around that cock that was starting to leak pre on his skin. Freed wanted to raise his ass a bit more to help Gajeel, but the friction of his cock rubbing against their soft sheets was too good to pass up on. 

Propping himself onto his elbows, he glanced up at Laxus with the tip of his cock just barely in between his lips as he brought a soft hand to pump the shaft. He could taste the bitter precum on his tongue as Laxus’ eyes fluttered shut, Freed’s name like a prayer on his lips. This is what made feel the best. When all three of them just lost themselves in each other. Freed eyes slipped closed as he worked to bring Laxus off, one hand teasing his shaft while he raked his manicured nails up Laxus’ muscular thigh, earning a hiss of pain from the blonde, but Freed knew he didn’t mind.

Freed could feel Gajeel’s thrusts quickening behind him before he let out a loud, raspy groan, squeezing Freed’s hips bruisingly tight. He could feel Gajeel cum all over his asscheeks, spreading the pearly white spunk which each thrust riding out his orgasm. Freed thought Gajeel might sit the rest of the night out before he felt Gajeel bring a slick finger to tease at his hole, making him shudder around Laxus’ cock, slowing his movements.

“Oh, we’re not done here, Freed. You and Laxus haven’t cum yet.” he heard Gajeel say, voice raspy and full of mischief. Freed would have grinned if he could. He loved his two dragons more than they would ever know.


End file.
